The surface of the hair fibre is an important attribute relating to the overall appearance and feel of the hair. The present invention relates to hair conditioners which are applied to the hair to improve hair fibre surface properties such as smoothness, softness, manageability, cuticle integrity, anti-static and shine.
WO 03/060046 discloses compositions that include mixtures of dialkyl imidazoline quats and monoalkyl ammonium quats for personal care and cosmetic products.
The present inventors have found that specific combinations of cationic surfactants can be found to give the conditioning properties referred to above. Furthermore these properties are maintained even at low levels of the cationic surfactants in question.